


Straying

by cardigan_carm



Series: Adrift Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Character Death, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, HEED THE TAGS!!!, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Service Bottom Shiro, Sexual Slavery, Shiro clones, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Undercover Missions, no beta we die like men, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Hours after leaving Curtis and Shiro's wedding, Keith is called back to the stars by Acxa. He's thankful for the distraction. Arriving at the planet Lentov, he discovers a dying Shiro clone who sets Keith on a new mission to save his 'brothers' from a life of slavery.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro was here on Lentov! Keith had left Shiro several hours ago back on Earth to marry Curtis. This wasn’t right. This was wrong on so many levels! This wasn’t Shiro, but a clone and he stared wearily at the man even as he began to cough and spittle before him. He felt inclined to rush to his side, but he stood stock still. He saw blood splatter his lips and dribble down his square chin, he noticed the bleariness of his eyes, the black-purple of circles that surrounded them. The chilly paleness of his skin and how he struggled to breathe, sweat patches patterned his skin and he looked like death loomed over him.

Keith took a step closer, waiting for those eyes to alight with magenta power of the Galra, readying for the oncoming attack. When none came and another coughing fit overtook Shiro once again he felt his apprehension slip. No one this sick could kill him or try for that matter.

Acxa cleared her throat and made an awkward expression. “I’ll leave you two.” She left the tense staring both men shared and the swoosh of the cloth cover doorway indicated her departure. 

Cautiously, Keith made his way over and sat in the chair Acxa had occupied and he sighed, arms crossing. This was so messed up, he hadn’t recovered from the failed heart-to-heart he’d had with Shiro during his bachelor party. Keith was barely keeping his nerves together as he sat near this clone. 

Keith took a deep breath and crossed his arms tighter as he tried to steady his heart and thoughts, anchoring what he could of himself. “Shiro or should I say Shiro’s clone.”

“I am,” he conceded easily as he gave a tight smile. “We all go by other names since we’re not the original Shiro. I’m Taka.”

Keith’s brain instantly latched onto to his words, catching the subtle details. “We?” He asked and his eyes widen at the implications. 

“Yeah –, we.” There was a fondness in his eyes. “There’s four of us or were –. There’s only three of us now and I’m afraid that number is going to dwindle.” Those grey eyes drooped from lack of energy. “I’m dying –.” Shiro stated easily, almost too casually for Keith’s liking. 

Keith’s heart dropped and he felt a chill. He never thought he’d hear something so similar to when he was in Black’s consciousness standing with Shiro’s soul. It chilled him to his core and he blinked back tears, the flashback of that time too fresh, too real and raw.

“I knew it would happen from my escape, but I had to try and find help so the corruption could be exposed. There’s so many of us in captivity besides my brothers.” Moving off the chair, Keith knelt by the bed, his hands reached out, pausing as he wanted to take that pallid face into them. He hesitated, but he felt Shiro shift, moving closer as he placed his face in those hands. Shiro gave a little smile. “I didn’t think I’d find you or see you with my own eyes, Keith. I only saw you in my memories, we all did.”

Hearing those words made Keith’s breath hitch and he let his hands fall from that non-scarred face, he looked just like Shiro had before departing to Kerberos. How? How did four clones survive the destruction of the clone facility? That place was ripped to pieces and fell into the lower atmosphere, only to burn up to a cinder, none of the copies should have survived. It was too much and too soon. After having his fall out with the real Shiro days ago and still reeling from the aftermath, Keith wasn’t mentally prepared to face another Shiro so soon and dying before his eyes. This wasn’t fair and he felt the ache once more threatening to overtake him. “How?” He croaked as tears began to gather in his eyes. 

Understanding reflected in those storm colored eyes, Shiro understood the question asked. “We four were smuggled out of the facility before you had your showdown, the Galran science officers that worked there thought they could turn a hefty profit by taking some of us.” The clone laughed, but it was hollow, and Keith could see how his hard life had taken its toll on him. “We were awakened and sold into slavery, being the clones of the Champion turned Voltron Paladin made us a hot commodity in the sex trade.” His eyes were void as he told his story, Keith felt his back straighten as he stood on his knees near the bed. His hands clenched the bedding as he felt anger bloom, turning hot white and boiling as he listened. “Now that Shiro is one of the main saviors of the universe there’s more demand for us and now that Ryou is gone and I’m not too far behind, Tsubasa and Kuro won’t last.”

“Where are your brothers being kept?” The half Galran demanded as he was letting his emotions cloud him. 

Shiro began to cough once again, this shook him as it sounded like a death rattle in his chest and he lost further color as blood spilled down his chin. Once the coughing subsided, he gasped raggedly as he fought to breath. “I’m not sure of the planet’s name, but it isn’t far from here.” He wheezed agonizingly as he closed his eyes as intense pain washed over him. “We were in system G-65-H-2, that all I could gleam from the escape.”

“Got it, G-65-H-2.” Keith repeated back and Shiro smiled at him tiredly as he closed his eyes and took a small breath. “What’s killing you?”

“Distance,” Shiro murmured softly. “Being away from the brothel did this –, they’ve altered us and if we’re not within the proximity of the brothel we die.”

“Is that what happened to your brother?”

“Ryou –? No.” Shiro’s eyes cracked open for a moment as he looked into Keith’s face. “Laser blast.” It fell quiet and the large body in the bed settled and Keith felt his breathing stop. “It was good seeing you Keith, very good – like a dream. I’m going to rest, okay?”

“Y-yeah okay,” he breathed thickly as the tears finally fell from his eyes. He watched the clone drift off and curled in on himself as he began to sob, his cries not disturbing Shiro in the slightest.

♥♥💔💔

Keith stood over the fresh grave, his face was dirty marked with sandy tear tracks as he was alone with Kosmo. The wind was blowing, trying to knock sand into his red rimmed yellowed eyes. He sniffed, wiping his arms across his face as Kosmo whined, staying close to his master as he could feel the emotional wounds radiating off of Keith. Reaching down Keith let his hand pet Kosmo’s wild mane before he knelt and hugged the space wolf. Again, the beast made a soft cry as Keith buried his face in fur. “I know boy – I know –, we got work to do.” He stayed hidden for a moment longer before he released the wolf and began to trek back towards the cluster of huts that composed the village. 

Eyes sharpening Keith marched, not paying any heed to any of the Marmora that worked tirelessly to help the Lentovian people, instead he crossed the town and exited it as his wolf followed. Keith wasn’t sure how much Acxa knew or if the clone had given her any background, it didn’t matter and he didn’t care enough to ask. He wanted to do this alone and work this his own way. Coming to his ship, Keith climbed aboard and settled in, readying to leave. He’d make a pitstop at one of the many bases of the Marmora scattered about the universe before going to system G-65-H-2. Keith would get supplies then he’d fall back on old skills, infiltration and intel gathering, find where the slavery ring was and expose it, stopping the harassment and abuse. The idea, the plan was simple enough to put a stop to the brothel. 

It was the least he could do for Taka and his brothers. The thought settled his heart and made his eyes finally dry as he felt the propulsion of the ship as it jettisoned he and Kosmo into the stars. For now, Keith’s heart would be back burned as a new mission demanded his immediate attention.

There was no time to dwell on a broken heart or lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Keith's story! Hope you like!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Keith had arrived and had gone from the Marmora base back into the stars. It was easier to get to the bases scattered about the universe than it was before. When the war was still waging, all the bases were hidden behind explosive crystalize clusters, or between two collapsing stars, or some other crazy nonsense. Now the bases were all exposed, there was no need for secrecy anymore. The Blade of Marmora’s cause changed from liberation to humanitarian efforts, so there wasn’t a need to hide anymore.

The base he had been housing about twenty or so Marmora. When he had came aboard, they were all at attention and ready to heed Keith’s order, but when he informed them that he wasn’t deploying them they continued with their daily duties as he was left to his own devices. Keith kept his focus while gathering the supplies he needed before he departed. His stay was brief and then he was within his ship once more with Kosmo. 

While on his ship he was able to put in the coordinates he was given by the fallen Shiro clone that had gone by the name Taka. He briefly wondered if he went by the name Taka as a short version of Takashi. He would never know, pushing the trivial thought aside he frowned as the result came onto the holo-screen of his dashboard. “G-65-H-2,” he murmured. There wasn’t much in this system only a handful of planets and clusters of planetoids. It almost seemed smaller than Earth’s solar system, but here would reveal the immoral slave-trade that was taking place. 

Keith just needed to figure out where Taka had come from and locate his brothers. Then bust up the sex trafficking that was going on. If it was a big network, he’d have to do this with finesse rather than his normal tactics of charging in with guns blazing and swords drawn. 

Kosmo made a soft noise as if he was observing the clusters of planets and stars. Keith gave his flank a hearty pat as he let his violet eyes drift from one world to another. He didn’t know where to start as he slowly closed in on the next planetary system. “We’ll figure this out.”

In that moment he wished Pidge were here or at least knew the scope of the situation. She’d probably build some sort of algorithm that would deduce where the brothel was located. 

“Guess we’ll do this the old fashion way, yeah?” He asked Kosmo as if his companion could answer. The cosmic wolf gave a short yowl in response. Keith gave a silent nod before he began to add more power to the boosters as it would be quite the travel. Keith made sure to make a note of where he was headed in the destination logs and to have his ship transmit his beacon in case anything happened to him and Kosmo; that way if something bad happened the blade would come out here and rain down on this illegal operation.

As Keith flew through the stars drawing closer towards G-65-H-2 also known as the Krillian system his navigation provided, he had time to think and collect himself. His heart was still wounded by the ‘real’ Shiro and it hurt he hadn’t worked his feelings out. He should have moved on once he figured out something was wrong with Shiro back when he was a clone, a puppet of Haggar’s. Yet he couldn't, he loved Shiro too much.

Keith closed his eyes, the autopilot on as he wanted to focus on his breathing, trying to compose his frayed nerves. He couldn’t afford to go in with feelings raw and exposed. He had to shove it down or find some sort of at-easement. It had been sometime since he had to backburner his feelings, Keith hadn’t done so since he was part of team Voltron.

He had hoped not to do that again, but Keith also understood he could be emotionally constipated, and he hated how hard it was to convey himself. One day he would be better, but for now that part of himself would be something to work on later. He had to focus on his upcoming mission.

♥♥💔💔

Arriving on the third planetoid, Keith hadn’t found any previous luck. It was frustrating, yet time consuming, he hadn’t turned up any leads. He needed to find information and quickly, this whole mission was time sensitive, lives were hanging in the balance. Keith had changed into some unassuming clothing and wore a hood, he didn’t want to wear his Marmora garb as that would be a dead giveaway. This planetoid was full of life, all different walks and he kept his eyes down as Kosmo trotted next to him. He kept his ears at attention, listening out as he tried to pick up on snippets of conversation. The marketplace was full of random chatter and most of it was useless. 

Keith knew to get any truly vital information he would need to go to the seedier parts of town. He walked around, hands in pockets with his head down, as he kept going around town, he noticed the decline in the structures integrity and how the area became dirtier. He noticed aliens sitting on the sides of the streets begging for GAC. 

He wished he could help, but he didn’t have anything he could spare at the moment.

Continuing he located a lively place, a type of tavern. Keith quickly went in and headed straight for the bar. The bartender spared a glance at Kosmo but didn’t say anything as he wiped down the counter. The Marmora leader pulled the hood off his head while the barman put down the cleaning cloth and began to grab a mug. He began to fill it with an orange liquid, a glowing amber shimmered as light reflected off of it. Keith was curious what this was but stayed silent as he watched.

When the drink was served before him the cyclops bartender blew on it as the drink changed to a bright golden yellow. Keith was amazed and gave a nod of thanks and wordlessly he slid some GAC over for payment. Taking the mug, he drank the liquid expecting it to be bitter like beer, but it wasn’t, instead it was surprisingly refreshing.

Keith drank intently as he watched the alien before him take the money quietly before he went back to cleaning up. He contemplated on asking the bartender for any information on the brothel. 

Before he could solidly decide two boisterous men, one was an Unilu and the other Galra. They came clamoring into the bar, laughing and being harmless drunkards. Keith kept them in the corner of his eye just in case as he hunched over his drink and took a swig. The bartender served them quickly, passing them the same golden drink that Keith consumed. 

It wasn’t long before he felt a presence loom next to him as an arm came around. Keith allowed it to happen as he arched a brow as he drank his drink. “Hey cutie,” the Galra purred as the Unilu hooted in encouragement in the background. Kosmo stood, maw darkening but staying silent as he watched the exchange.

“Not interested,” Keith easily said as he licked the liquid from his lips and frowned. 

“Awe c’mon cutie, ya don’t gotta be like that. I could show you a good time if you’d like. Just give old Vaxum a chance.”

“Not a chance in hell,” he quipped as his eyes sharpened. Keith hated being touched by those he didn’t know. If only this Galra knew he could break his hand in three places before he even knew. It would be over the top, excessive, and unnecessary, but he could do it if he had too. “Remove your arm.”

“Don’t be so mean cutie,” Vaxum tried to placate.

“He’s so pretty he looks like he came from the brothel.” The unnamed Unilu supplied. Keith’s eyes sparked in interest.

“That right?” A large meaty hand cupped Keith’s jaw and chin, turning his face up to look into a purple furred face. “Are you one of the escapees, darling? Runaways from that brothel? Listen, if you give me a taste I won’t tell.”

Feeling tired of this he moved quickly, knocking over his chair and taking hold of the Galra. Keith grabbed, snatching the offending arm from off his shoulder and slamming the man’s face twice into the countertop and leaving his face pressed into the surface with his forearm, keeping him pinned. Keith drew his Luxite blade as it remained in its dagger form holding it close to Vaxum’s face. Kosmo growled at the surprised Unilu daring the alien to try to stop his master. “Where’s the brothel? Tell me now!” The Galra hesitated and Keith brandish the blade closer, pressing it to his cheek. “Talk!” Keith demanded.

“Okay, okay!” He conceded in panic. “I’ll tell you! Just calm down!”

“Speak,” Keith barked darkly.

“It’s on the Xerxes moon!”

Keith pressed more on the arm, applying painful pressure as the larger Galra howled in pain. “What else?”

“Ah! Th-the brothel is hidden within a luxury resort. It’s a front –, t-to gain access you need to appear rich! I swear that’s all I know.” 

Keith absorbed the information and could easily tell that Vaxum wasn’t lying. He put his blade away and released him, he quickly tossed down some money, the bartender didn’t spare him a glance as he collected the extra cash and the other two were reeling from the encounter. It seemed violence was a normal occurrence here in the tavern and with that thought Keith and Kosmo left. 

Making a quick exit of the marketplace and town he headed straight for his ship.

Keith now had a destination: the Xerxes moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** Some non-con ahead...

Keith was crossing the Krillian System, galaxy coordinate G-65-H-2, heading towards planet Keynant’s moon which supposedly housed the brothel he was searching for. The Xerxes Moon retained clusters of dome-cities on its surface, many of those cities were mineral mining colonizations. They didn’t house any resorts, but one did. The capital of Xerxes which was just aptly called The City of Xerxes, it was kind of redundant in Keith’s opinion. This unique metropolis was composed of several entertainment-like venues and an illustrious resort which was known all over this system as a lustrous hub for the rich. 

It was strange that this moon held the corruption that Keith was investigating, the planet it circled was a conglomerate of democracy and commerce, a supporter of the formerly known as Voltron Coalition which was renamed only a year ago to be the Galaxy Alliance. The Keynant people were all about inclusion and were some of the strongest voices within the newly named Alliance. They were one of the first superpower planets to join once the Galra were all but decimated and the Galra Empire changed from imperial rule to a democracy. Keith knew the Keynant people had helped Krolia and Kolivan with ushering the new governmental systems into Galran civilization.

Now Xerxes operated differently as they were about trades and barters, they participated in the new unification of the universe, but they were tiny in comparison to other worlds. It was the perfect cover, the moon having corruption yet being so close to a planet that supported the Alliance would be overlooked easily. No one could see manipulation and evil if it lived right under one’s nose. Keith held back the scathing laugh that wanted to bubble up, he had no time to laugh at the black humor of the situation. All he could do was fly across the short distance of the system and do a nominal amount of reconnaissance before setting a plan in motion.

On the digital dash he pulled up the Astroria Resort, his eyes focused as he reviewed the basic information about the location. Nothing stood out, but then again it wasn’t like he’d be able to easily pinpoint the sex trafficking ring. The Galra that had fessed up to the brothel had better not have been lying or else Keith would track him down and make him pay.

The resort was rated almost like a five-star hotel or the alien equivalent, it was bullshit and fluff, nothing worth noting and he growled. What if he had been lied to? The information being falsified, it wouldn’t be the first time he had been led astray and it probably wouldn’t be the last. He sighed and slouched in his chair as he closed his eyes. It would do him some good to get some shut eye, he still had an hour before making it to Xerxes and it had been nearly a few days since he had left earth, the memory of Shiro getting married still newly fresh.

♥♥💔💔

_“Do you, Takashi Shirogane take Curtis Mays to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? Till death do you part?”_

_“I do,” Shiro’s voice was unwavering as he squeezed Curtis’s hands and smiled brightly. Curtis’s own face mirrored his new husbands as they both glowed with unbound happiness as he moved closer to Shiro._

_“You may kiss the groom.” Everyone erupted in celebration except Keith._

 

Keith’s eyes shot open and he almost fell out of the chair as the ship beeped in warning and Kosmo looked up towards him in concern, brows cocked as he whined. Reaching out his hand, he absently petted the cosmic wolf, trying to provide Kosmo comfort. Keith let out a pained laugh, it was funny that Shiro’s wedding was a nightmare to him. The fresh recollection would forevermore be scarred into his brain and he felt his heart squeeze so painfully that he physically ached. He’d never recover from this heartbreak. Shiro’s marriage a literal seventh hell for Keith, eternally etched into his heart as a painful reminder he would never be happy without Shiro.

Pushing his sadness aside he refocused on the task at hand.

Again, his eyes locked onscreen as the moon was slowly growing larger into view, for the umpteenth time, he compartmentalized his feelings, stuffing them down into a box and locked it away in the storage that was the forgotten part of his mind. Sitting up straight he began to remove the autopilot and change his ship to cloaking, he didn’t want to be detected, well not yet anyway.

He huffed, sending out a signal to the Blade and then composing a quick encrypted message to Axca. 

Finishing up, Keith kicked the boosters of the ship to a higher gear as he came barreling faster to the moon. The surface reminding him of the Earth’s moon, but there was a slight difference. In what appeared to be a valley surrounded by grey mountain-like rockfaces was a spot of lush greenery and elegantly built structures of architecture, it looked like an oasis encircled by a cityscape. It was a dome-city of sorts and Keith flew closer as the metropolis’ details grew in size. He kept a good distance away. He used the ship’s scanners, trying to get information on the dome, it’s composition and any entry points he could use to his advantage. He let his hand pet through Kosmos’ fur as he let his eyes trail as schematics of blueprint materialized onscreen, his violet eyes tracked as he absorbed the 3D mapping as it projected before him in a floating hologram.

Keith hummed, brows furrowed while his hand spun the projection around and studying various spots. It would be troublesome, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He had faced more dangerous odds than this. Still he knew he couldn’t be reckless, caution shouldn’t be discarded as he knew lives depended on him. A face flashed in mind, it was Shiro’s but wasn’t. It was Taka, the clone he buried less than a day ago. It was useless to mourn now –.

Keith could handle anything and everything. He was pragmatic enough and would never break. Couldn’t afford to fray at the edges either. 

It wasn’t in his nature and it was due to him being part-Galra, a trait that made him strong when others broke. Keith found himself thankful and felt even lucky for that part of his heritage. 

He had no time to ache over Shiro or to wallow in any pity he may have had for himself.

An infiltration plan began to form. This was the only time he allotted for himself. Saving lives meant more than anything in that moment.

♥♥💔💔

Behind him the craft sat, landed in back of an outcropping of rocks, they were large enough to hide the cloaked ship. Standing at the highest peak of the moon’s mountain range he looked over the ledge through his mask. Keith was now donning his Marmora garb, battle-suit and leader sashes as he surveyed below. Through his mask various trajectories displayed and he raised his wrist as he typed in a command at the miniature computer. He adjusted the timing of when his thruster would activate and when his gloves and boots would turn on once he touched the surface of the dome. It was a long drop to the glass-like surface. 

Kosmo yawned beside him. Keith chuckled as he finished his new inputs and then scratched behind one ear of his wolf. “We’ll go soon, promise.” Keith began to backup, his boots crunching on the craggy moon’s surface as he took measured paces. He clenched his hands and unclenched, repeating the process as he had moved back far enough. 

He breathed, held, and released. With a bolt, he sprinted into a swift run as he came zooming towards the edge. Kosmo watched, head turning as Keith passed by in a blur. The Blade member grunted as he took one last step before jumping off and diving out. He was falling or floating however you looked at it and Keith approached the dome, yet his descent was slowing as gravity reduced his fall. The boosters chose the right moment to kick in, as they fired from his back and propelled him downwards. The force of the thrusters jerked him making his arms and legs curve backwards, they were out at his side as if he was skydiving. In a way he was, just the gravity was a little weird, off even.

The jet pack died, and he came bouncing off the glass-like surface before his hands and feet stuck like suction cups and he began to spider against the walling. He scaled quickly as he began to navigate towards his entry point. He wasn’t faraway as he moved, scrambling towards the vents, this area he was accessing, acted as a central network that ran all over this oasis city. 

Looming over the vent, air was blowing towards him in odorous gusts. Pulling his Luxite blade, he wedged the dagger between the grate and perimeter, he rocked the blade back and forth, treating it like a makeshift crowbar. When the metal gave way and the vent popped open, Keith carefully opened it as he peered inside. The HVAC system was huge, wide enough for him and Kosmo.

Kosmo elected that time to appear, teleporting next to Keith and looked to him questioningly. “Me first – and then you follow boy. No noise, okay?”

The wolf gave an intelligent incline of his head and the Galra hybrid crawled in first before the cosmic wolf followed. 

♥♥💔💔

Routing through the air duct system was easier than what he thought it would be, Keith found himself coming out into the city and looking about. This new environment from what he could tell as he stuck to the alleyways, catered to the rich. All the aliens were wealthy in appearance, wearing expensive clothing and adorning color changing meteor shards that glowed iridescently as they shimmered. The atmosphere hummed with opulence and abundance.

Being inside the capital, the sky, though computer generated by the dome-sphere was thankfully nighttime. Keith and Kosmo stayed out of sight, rushing from shadow to shadow quietly as they stayed off the main streets and walkways. They didn’t need the attention. 

Creeping through the city of Xerxes, they quickly came to the center where the resort came into view, not the tallest building, but it was still grand. 

Keith took in the area, seeing the high walls outlining it made him feel like they were trying to hide what was going on. Even the gate with all its golden splendor seemed like it was guarding what was within. It made Keith’s gut twisted in apprehension. Taking a pause, he leaned against the wall of the alleyway he occupied with Kosmo, accessing the small wrist computer, Keith began to pull up the structure of the building as he observed the blueprint. 

He hummed thoughtfully before dismissing the hologram.

Peering around the corner he took one last look of the front before he dipped back into the shadows and began to circle back with Kosmo. He needed to get to the left side of the building, the furthest northwest corner. There he would gain entry, unless it proved impossible. Dashing, Keith came towards the high wall, but not unreasonable to climb, running he jumped at it, clinging as he went scaling upwards, his hands and feet sticking easily. Once at the top, he peered over the edge scanning for security or any resort stayers. This area was blissfully empty, and Keith vaulted over and landed soundlessly with Kosmo next to him. The twosome scurried towards the building, taking cover behind the shrubbery and landscaping that was big enough to hide them –.

Keith found himself in the bowels of the resort where the centralized air and heating happened along with the waterlines. It was the maintenance area, a site which wasn’t seen by guests and hardly any of the hospitality workers. Here, Keith would learn the layout of the resort. Here, he would discover where they kept the clones and others that were held captive.

“Stay here and keep a lookout for me, yeah?”

Kosmo gave a small bark of reassurance as Keith gave him a good scratching before he went towards the vents. He began to crawl in, leaving his partner behind –.

♥♥💔💔

It felt like hours crawling around and getting a scope of the layout of the resort. His knees, elbows, and hands hurt from supporting his weight. Keith was learning a lot from surveying the organization of the hotel. He paused, an upbeat melody floated on the air, faint and distant. He quirked an eyebrow and began to check the schematics, seeing what was ahead. 

From the blueprint before his masked face it was supposed to be nothing. 

Moving, Keith forgot his weariness and pushed onwards towards the music. He had a sinking feeling, his gut twisted, and he chewed his lip.

He hated this feeling, but it had served him well in the past. A sixth sense.

Keith came to a vent, peering downwards and he noticed that the nothing that had been on his map was something. 

Below him appeared to be a lounge area, the drinks were flowing and there was music and merriment, but the workers looked anything but happy. Keith could see it within their eyes, life was devoid, and their large smiles were empty. His heart sank as many of them were draped over various customers and trying to entice and spoil them. He saw one being popped in the face with a slap, they laughed it off along with the customer before they were forced to kiss their patron. Keith’s eyes scanned, falling on the stage as three humanoid shaped females dance provocatively as they traced the shape of their form or their fellow dancer.

His violet eyes tracked the room as he tilted his head this way and that, trying to get a better vantage.

Toward one side, furthest from the vent, Keith saw something. It made his heart freeze and his breath stop. Keith’s masked face shot up, looking ahead to see if there were more vents, thankfully there were. He came rapidly to the second, peering through the grates, his amethyst eyes widened, and a growl threaten to vibrate his whole as his finger gripped the metal, crushing it in a bruising hold. Keith’s body arched, bristling as he was panting and could feel the more animalistic part of his brain wanting to protect.

Underneath was Shiro, eyes hazy and glistening as he looked flushed and disoriented, he was slurring his words and pushing weakly as the creature on top of him moved against him. He seemed so out of it, unable to fend for himself as he was jostled by each thrust. Shiro was taken on a large cushion that took up a sizeable nook, nevertheless, it remained visible to the rest of the lounge. Shiro made soft distressed noises as he feebly pushed at the alien atop him.

This clone Shiro looked the same way as the Shiro who Keith had found floating in deep space, long flowing two toned hair, that haloed around his thrashing head. The difference between this long-haired version was the lack of stubble and his features appeared soften. 

Next to long-haired Shiro was another Shiro and he struggled, restrained and cursing while frothing at the mouth. This one was different, his eyes were pure yellow, as if he was infused with Galran genetics. His canines were longer, fang-like, and he growled, unable to free himself as he watched his brother being taken advantage of. His hair was short and dual colored, he even adorned a scar across his nose just like the long-haired clone. The Galran Shiro pulled at his restrains, they were laser-made, and he tried to kick his feet uselessly as he was spittin’ mad, unable to do anything except struggle.

Keith felt the same rage devouring him, it matched Shiro’s fury.

Keith felt his world wobble, narrowing to tunnel vision as he fought every instinct to jump down and kill the bastard that harmed Shiro. It was hard to breathe, and he removed his hood as his mask dematerialized from his face. His eyes felt wide, saucers in size as the corner of his eyes stung from how open they were. 

Long-haired Shiro whimpered as the alien shifted before stilling and drawing out. Keith let his eyes track the client before another came over and mounted Shiro, taking his place between his legs and entering him without warning. Shiro keened, his hands clumsily pushing at the new alien and trying to get away. It was fruitless. 

Unable to look away, he watched everything transpire below with tears brimming his eyes. Keith tried to keep his breathing measured as he would hate to hyperventilate and then pass out –.

Once it was over, short-haired Shiro was released and he gathered his twin into his arms and held him close before he glared at the customers that laughed at their pain. It was disgusting and Keith felt like he would throw up, he swallowed the warm spit back in his throat. 

“Oh Tsubasa,” Galran Shiro lamented mournfully as he began to lift the other up as he seemed limp, passed out from the various encounters or drugs he was given. He was a ragdoll in those arms while he was picked up and his modesty hidden. When they began to leave the lounge, Keith followed them as he noted the direction they headed.

He made sure to pinpoint the lounge and now the barracks of where they stayed on his wrist computer. Keith chewed his lip once they disappeared behind a metal door, the lock whirling mechanically behind them. No doubt locked in for the time being.

He swallowed the lump of guilt and rage that sat heavily in his throat. Backtracking, Keith went to his point of infiltration where Kosmo waited for him. It would be a hard night until morning –. 

What he witnessed would haunt him.

♥♥💔💔

The night was long which wasn’t surprising, but the day was bright, beautiful and serene. It conflicted with Keith’s troubled thoughts as he had a restless sleep. 

At least he had been productive before trying to even go to bed. Flying his shuttle, he came to the Xerxes Moon City as they allowed him admittance inside, he came zooming towards the resort and found the welcoming hanger as he came floating down and landing. Keith took a cleansing breath and steeled himself, clamping his nerves down. He needed to remain cool.

“Patience yields focus,” he murmured, hearing the back-cargo door opening he got out of the pilot seat and Kosmo dutifully followed next to him. “Patience yields focus.” It would be his mantra on this mission, his anchor to keep him grounded. Keith came out, wearing his non-Marmora garb appearing in civilian clothing. He wasn’t dressed grandly or flaunted that he had money, but Keith did have some funds. Apparently, when you saved the multiverse you were showered with money and gifts. Keith generally put his funds towards the Blade’s humanitarian efforts as helping those in need wasn’t cheap and to keep the materials they needed flowing, he funded a mass majority of it.

Coming out under the generated sunlight, he shielded his eyes and plastered a fake small smile on his face. This would be a difficult mission, being undercover and pretending to be something he wasn’t. 

“Welcome to Astroria Resort Mister – um,” the sentence was left open ended by the alien that greeted him. He was male, same race as Nyma but the name of the species escaped Keith at the moment as he stop short of the lanky alien.

“Just call me Keith.”

The space-bunny like man gave a nod at Keith’s request and smiled as the Marmora leader followed as he gestured deeper into the resort. “Of course, Keith. Please right this way. We’ll show you and your pet –.”

“Partner.”

“Ah – yes, apologies, your partner to your room.” The other’s hairless brow arched in curiosity. “But first we must check you in.” The expression quickly morphed as he continued. “We never thought we’d have the Black Paladin way out here, what brings you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“No –, I don’t –.” Schooling his features to be casual but not too cold, he gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “I needed to get away, this place seems remote from what I’ve been told, it was recommended by a Keynant representative.” He tried to remain noncommittal, but he felt unsure if he depicted that. Was that too much information? It felt like it to Keith as he barely spoke this much in normal conversations, this felt forced on his end, but the other gave a nod. The space bunny ate it up.

“I’m sure you see a lot of Keynant reps at the Galaxy Alliance’s assemblies.”

“Yes.”

The other’s large eyes blinked at him before he gave a nervous laugh, Keith’s lack of response made the alien scramble for words. “My name is Xacus! I will be your on-call servant, if you need anything it will be routed to me and I’ll see to it that you are taken care of. Now let’s get you checked in, please this way sir.”

Keith followed with Kosmo at his side as the golden resin like door parted for their entry. Everything bled decadence and grandeur, he hated everything about this place. This hellish place only catered towards the rich and powerful elites. It reeked of corruption and he’d tear this disgusting place apart, but now wasn’t the time.

He had to wait until he earned their trust enough to give him entrance into the brothel. Once he had it, he’d seek both Shiro clones out and ensure their safety with everyone else who was held captive. He’d call the blade, but then again, he had a lot of undercover work to do first and foremost, he had to be careful. His face was known everywhere, only those that lived under a rock wouldn’t know who he was. 

Showing his face was a bold move, it could spell danger for all parties involved. For now, he’d tread carefully for the prisoners’ sake and his own. It was all Keith could do. 

Lost in thought, Keith barely registered being checked into the Astroria Resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write...The proofing was wack! It wasn't flowing....Ugh!  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** Dub-con below! Read at your own risk!

A moment had pass and went! 

A week since he had arrived in this hellish resort and he hadn’t made any headway. Keith had checked every nook and cranny of the floors that were accessible to the guests, but he hadn’t seen any brothel workers and he knew they were hidden away elsewhere. He wondered what he needed to do to gain access. Was he not spending enough? Keith knew he could be frugal when it came to himself.

He had only purchased food, all other amenities within the resort seemed free or included with his stay. 

Maybe he could threaten Xacus and demand he take him to Shiro and the others. No that wouldn’t work! The situation could turn dangerous and he could fail, numerous things could go wrong if he acted hastily and without thought. He needed to play this cool and remain focused. He had to play his part, maybe he was tackling this all wrong! Keith knew he needed to think different, he had seen how the other patrons in this hotel acted and the behavior was downright awful. So far, he had remained rather aloof and lowkey which was the opposite of those that stayed here.

It was time to change tactics, Keith swallowed back the lump in his throat. This would be difficult.

♥♥💔💔

It was nighttime, Keith went down to the bar with Kosmo and Xacus in toe. He went towards a table and settled down, keeping distance away from all the others that were enjoying their evening. 

Keith’s attendant, Xacus scampered to the bar and went to order Keith’s usual drink. The Galra hybrid let his eyes scan the floor, taking in how others acted. He could cast his senses out and listen to those around him. Kosmo laid down next to his chair, yawning as he rested his head on his front legs. There was chatter all around and Keith just observed. When Xacus arrived with his drink, placing it down with a wordless bow before he scurried out of the way. Xacus waiting off to the side, providing distance but on standby in case he was summoned by Keith.

Keith let his eyes glide over the room as he observed his surroundings. Once done surveying the room he let his eyes drop to his tabletop as he cupped the glass in hand as if in deep thought. Instead his ears perked while he blocked out the background noise around him, he listened intently to the conversations around him. 

Someone was bound to give something away –.

Lo and behold, a portly fellow, made a ruckus to the side of Keith and all patrons turned regarding him. The round alien was perturbed, drunk and sloshing his drink around and shouting as he moved the table with his bulbous belly. “Fool,” he yelled at his attendant and the slender alien seemed to shrink at the remark. “Take me to the parlor now!”

The attendant (the poor soul) tried to quiet the man but that only proved to provoke him more.

“Don’t try to silence me worm! Take me now!” The attendant gave a quick bow and began to help the drunken alien up onto unsteady tree trunk legs, they toddled out of the bar. 

Keith watched as the room returned to normal, everyone going back to their conversations as the room grew mellow. Keith felt anything but mellow, now he was feeling anxious and he played it as cool indifference as he swirled the golden brown of his drink as the simmer in the glass caught the light, he took a large swig before he slammed his glass down. It was almost empty, but the clack of the ice was enough to get Xacus to perk up. The attendant jumped to attention and was now next to Keith.

“Do you need another drink?”

“No –, but,” he began as that made the space rabbit seemed curious as he looked to Keith. “What did that guy mean by parlor?” He asked curiously as he traced the rim of his glass absently as he kept his eyes down on the table. The nonchalant question instantly set the alien attendant on edge; Keith could easily decipher that. “Is the parlor accessible to all?”

Xacus gaped, doing a great impression of a fish out of water. Before he could utter anything, an intelligent ‘ _um_ ’ was all that was uttered before Keith cut him off from his excuse.

“I would like to see this parlor,” he said calmly, letting his eyes drift up and he could see the hesitance. “I can pay for it.” He offers, the look of hesitance melts to be replaced with something akin to greed. 

“Of course, we can accommodate you, sir. Here let me fetch you a drink, then I’ll get you set up and arranged to visit the parlor.”

“Yeah, you do that,” he said before taking a drink and stealing his nerves, finishing off the alien liquor. He had to be prepared himself for whatever lies ahead.

♥♥💔💔

Amethyst eyes widen in wonder as the doors opened to him as he entered The Parlor, it was a lounge that oozed with sleaze and excess, seeing it up close and not from a bird’s eye view made Keith feel sick. It was the same sight as before; the slaves were tasked with entertaining and indulging the patrons of the resort. It seemed only a select amount could gain access. Why had they granted it to him?

“Ah welcome Black Paladin, Keith!” A new alien came towards him, humanoid in shape but wide like a barrel, everything about him was broad and stout. He had two sets of eyes, all four hyper focused onto Keith. “It is an honor to meet you, the famous savior of the universe here in my humble establishment. I am the owner of this resort.” 

Keith’s eyes studied the man as Xacus fell a few steps away. “You’re –,” he began slowly as recollection began to take hold of him. “You’re Duktar Pundoona, the Prime Minister of Xerces?”

“Guilty as charge,” Duktar bowed. The response was fitting. “This is a hobby of mine.” The man let his big meaty arm encircle Keith and pulled him close. “You understand that word cannot be breathed about this – side hobby of mine. Yes?” In those seconds bodies nakedly draped around the two of them and a flash assaulted his eyes. Just as soon as the photo was taken the workers scurried away. “Do not worry that’s just insurance my friend.”

“Riiight.” Keith frowned, eyes narrowing as his expression grew flat. He could understand what was going on here. Duktar took a picture of him as evidence, blackmail against him. Whatever. Keith didn’t care much for the photo, the least of his worries.

“So –,” Duktar began enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together. “We offer accompaniment here, where they’ll fulfill your desires and there’s no limit to how lewd or dark those desires maybe –.” A chill ran through Keith hearing that, he could feel the sick feeling deepen. “Would you like me to bring you a lineup of our finest?”

“No,” Keith uttered as his eyes surveyed the room, taking in the atmosphere but his eyes quickly fell towards the nook that he saw the two Shiro clones on. He could recall the assaults that took place and he felt his blood run cold. As his eyes took in the cushiony nook, he was surprised to see both clones perched. Both obviously chained but trying to sit as comfortably as they could. The two looked on edge, eyes roaming as potential clients passed by eyeing them. As they looked about the room the Galran-esque Shiro’s eyes landed on Keith, his features appeared less Galran this time around. His eyes weren’t glowing yellow like they had before, now they were a normal storm grey, looking very human. 

He reached, tapping his twin lightly and gestured subtly towards Keith. A second set of eyes landed on Keith, long-haired Shiro seem to gasp as he let his eyes connect with Keith. 

It was weird, Keith felt everything quiet around him and the parlor melted away and it was only the three of them. The unwell feeling vanished, and Keith felt his heart stutter, then speed up as he felt an at-easement overcome him in those seconds. His heartache was forgotten, lost for another time as those eyes twinkled in that gentle way Shiro used to look at him. 

He swallowed, licking lips as he looked to Duktar, breaking their trance. “The two,” he gestured with his head. 

Duktar’s four eyes landed on both clones and he let out a short laugh. “I should’ve known,” he seemed to clap Keith on the back jostling the Galra-hybrid. “You have a thing for your predecessor, the previous Black Paladin.” Keith felt his gut twist at the owner’s words. “You have good taste, the Shiro clones are our bestsellers. Everyone likes pretending that they’re with a savior of the universe.”

Just hearing him speak about the clones in such a derogatory way took everything within Keith not to knife him right there. He needed to be smart and not rash.

 _Patience yields focus_ , he could hear Shiro say gently.

Keith gave a faint smile to the man. The phrase, his saving grace at the moment, kept him anchored. 

“You’re so red! Ha, no need to feel embarrassed. Come!” The Blade of Marmora leader was red because he was pissed, not from mortification. The solid alien slapped Keith’s back again, knocking him off balance as he stumbled. He was led over to the two Shiros, the distance shrank, and he was before them already. His eyes stayed on them as they eyed him back. “Tsubasa, Kuro! You will be entertaining the former Black Paladin tonight.”

The two clones looked at their enslaver before letting their eyes fall onto Keith. They’re stormy eyes stayed guarded but remained silent. 

“Remove these,” the shorter-haired Shiro spat. He held up his wrists showing the glowing manacles as he and his twin were still bound.

“Of course, Kuro,” Duktar awoken as he made a wave of his hands and suddenly the laser restraints dimmed and unlocked, falling away with a soft artificial jingle as the energy was turned off. 

Keith had noticed that the bartender had controlled the shackles, it was far from both clones as they were kept like trophies until someone bought their time. The thought didn’t linger long as Keith was grabbed and hauled onto the large pillowy nook. “What the hell?” He asked in surprise as he was surrounded on each side.

The longer-haired Shiro gave a small sad smile. “Before you can whisk us away for the night we have to – we have to please you here on the parlor’s floor.” 

Keith’s eyes widen and his head whipped around looking at Duktar. The stout alien gave a shrug and laugh. “Must’ve slipped my mind, I was starstruck by you,” he lied thinly. “If you can’t do it here with them, we can suggest others that you can take to one of our private rooms without having to be serviced here in the parlor.”

“I’ll do it,” Keith groused with a murderous glare directed at the owner. 

A laugh filled his ears and he was pulled against a solid chest and a warm mouth captured the shell of his ear, biting softly. “That’s the spirit.” Kuro purred; it was different than Shiro, a reminder he wasn’t the same man he had fallen in love with. 

Tsubasa let his hands trail over Keith’s chest and up his neck to cup his face as he sat between Keith’s legs. He gave a soft smile, one that melted Keith’s heart. “Sweetheart,” he began, and Keith’s heart jumped. _His_ Shiro had called him the same endearment. “What would you like for right now?” His voice was gentle, same timbre that he had heard so long ago, the low tone and softness that just put Keith at ease. 

Lips peppered his face and jaw, Kuro continued to press those indulgent caresses as Tsubasa leaned closer, not kissing but teasingly near.

It was so easy to forget where he was, surrounded by Shiro and getting attention he had craved for so long. The bustle of the parlor reminded him that he wasn’t safe, and he was on mission. 

“Keith,” Tsubasa called softly getting his attention back on the two of them. “Can I suck you? Does that sound good?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded easily as he was feeling nervous with so many others near and not behind closed doors. It was easier to let the other decide for him what was about to happen than him having to come up with something.

Two hands cupped his face, one metal and the other human. Tsubasa smiled reassuringly and closed the distance as he kissed Keith and the Blade member felt instantly disarmed. The kiss was familiar feeling and right, it was enough to have him reminisce about his previous encounters. When the kiss broke, he could barely collect himself before his face and neck were angled and Kuro kissed him. This kiss was different, it was energetic and passionate, his mouth was lapped into and he felt the dampness between their lips, tongues touching.

Tsubasa press kisses over his body, leaving a blistering trail even over his clothed form. Keith felt those hands trace, following after his kiss trailing lips as the other moved back onto the giant cushion. He groaned into the desperate kiss while hands palmed him, and he felt the firm presses of kisses over his swelling arousal. He was feeling a bit stifled in his pants, the material tight and compressing. Keith was shocked how quickly he was aroused, he felt suddenly betrayed by his own body.

Most clothing in space was tightfitted, but that though was unimportant, yet, it’d sobered Keith in that moment as he broke the kiss from Kuro. He moaned, feeling a firm cupping grip envelope his bulge, stroking through the fabric of his form-fitting pants. It felt good, but the situation was so wrong. His eyes flicked to Tsubasa, the older man looked up and his metallic grey eyes met Keith’s own plum colored ones. It was a swift conversation, one that was important, reminding Keith of old times with Shiro. When they would have vast conversation non-verbally with one another and just stare, this was when there was trust and understanding between them. Like right now, Keith gave the subtlest of nods before Tsubasa progressed. 

The familiarity made his heart hurt, but he stamped it down as he would save the pain for a later time. It wasn’t something he could feed and digest on, he didn’t have the luxury.

When this was all over, he’d have time to mourn his broken heart and lost love coupled with the fucked-up situation.

Fingers both flesh and metal hooked into waistband of his space leggings, both cupped hands rest on his hips. Again, Keith’s eyes met Tsubasa’s as they conversed once again. He was thankful that the long-haired Shiro clone kept getting confirmation and consent with his eyes. It was reassuring, yet Keith knew both Tsubasa and Kuro along with their past away brothers weren’t allotted the same courtesy with previous clients. So many of the captive here had been taken advantage of and Keith felt the breath stick in his throat, choking him. 

A gasp left him as he felt the tug to his pants, it jumpstarted his breathing once more. He had to kill his thoughts, save them for another time. Keith raised his hips and his pants had been pulled down enough to free his slight arousal. A warm hand wrapped around, giving small tentative tugs as he felt his body react, his dick lengthened, stiffening and growing in girth as he was brought to full hardness. Keith’s mouth parted as he puffed out soft breaths, watching the scene below. Tsubasa leaned close as his own mouth parted, warm, damp breaths surrounded his flesh. It made his cock twitch in interest as Keith swallowed. Yet again, their eyes met, and they conversed silently.

Keith vaguely felt Kuro press soothing kisses to his skin, the presence of his lips changed. “Just go with it, baby,” Kuro murmured only for his ears, there was softness to his voice. It reminded him of so long ago, another endearment that reminded him of _his_ Shiro. It brought Keith down from his anxiety and he nodded to the long-haired clone.

That was enough for Tsubasa, they had dragged it out long enough. It was time for him to finish this. 

With gusto, he let his strong tongue press flat and lick a long wetting stripe from base to tip and Keith voice hitched, akin to a surprised grunt. Then he was laved with kittenish licks to his flushed crown, before sinful lips closed around and suck with hollowed cheeks. Keith jerked, Kuro held him and whispered sweet nothings in his ears while Kuro’s hands were firmly planted on Keith’s chest. Keith gasped, head tipping back as he tried to keep his hips unmoving as Tsubasa’s lips slipped further down his cock, taking him slow and deeply into restrictive heat and wetness. 

A moan tumbled from his lips as he righted his head and looked at the man between his thighs. Shiro, no, Tsubasa was too good. Keith had to remind himself this wasn’t Shiro, but someone else who looked like a dead ringer of his former lover. The sobering thoughts weren’t enough to shrink his cock, he was thankful for small miracles. He whined, his hands reaching out, combing through long dual colored hair, pushing the veil aside so he could see that handsome face. Stormy eyes glance up, gaze unrelenting and Keith felt his panting stuttered. Tsubasa’s eyes were powerful, regardless of the dick in his mouth and he affixed the Blade member easily.

He moaned around the girth in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down, taking him from the tip to base, swallowing when he came to Keith’s course hairs. His flesh hand was massaging his balls, his touch was firm but gently as he rolled them which made Keith’s hips jump. He groaned throatily and he felt his thigh twitch which Tsubasa metal hand soothed with a cool touch as he stroked the visible skin.

Kuro took an active roll once more, he turned Keith’s head and kissed him, his metal hand came alive and slipped under Keith’s shirt and began to caress his chest, finding a nipple and teasing it with the smoothness of his thumb before tracing the nub as it raised under the attention. Keith felt his mind melt under his ministrations as he let the two take care of him, the parlor vaporized and floated away like dust particles as he only focused on the two. They only existed on the pillowed cushion they were on. 

Another groan left him, he could feel his breathing increased while heat flooded his body, his back began to curve a telling sign of an oncoming orgasm. Keith growled, teeth bared as he tried to keep his release beaten back, but with Kuro and Tsubasa double teaming him, he wouldn’t last. Tsubasa mouth was too great and Kuro incessant kisses continued to pepper, his face and neck with love bites scattered in-between. His hands clenched in long soft hair, not guiding the bobbing head but aiding, if possible. Keith gasped, legs spreading as his balls filled, drawing so close and tight, he could taste his orgasm.

Tsubasa’s mouth grew wetter, salivating more with his pace increasing in tempo. 

Keith shouted as he leaned forward, hips bucking as he felt the thunderous pulse as he released down the other’s throat. He felt the intense orgasm wash over him as he growled and tried to keep his involuntary movements minimal. Kuro crooned softly as he petted his hair and continued the rain of kisses on his fevered skin. Keith vaguely noted Tsubasa swallowing down his release in his euphoric haze. 

It took several seconds for Keith to realize where he was and what the situation was. His eyes met Duktar Pundoona and he felt the sickness replace his sated contentment. Keith swallowed back the bile as Tsubasa pulled his legging back up over his hips before shuffling to sit next to him. Duktar grinned, his inhuman teeth shining in the light as it made the fine hairs on Keith’s body stand on end. “Good job Black Paladin,” the alien purred. “You’ve done well –, now.” He snapped his finger and Xacus appeared. “Escort them to one of our finest rooms. Ah, one more thing Black Paladin, you only get to have them until morning. We will retrieve them then, even as you rest –. Xacus!”

The alien bunny gave a coy smile as he waved. “If you’ll follow me,” he gestured. 

What choice did Keith have? He pushed from the nook, Kuro and Tsubasa did the same standing behind him as they began following Keith’s attendant. 

Normally feeling Shiro’s presence near, either beside him or at his back was always a comfort. Now the two were Keith’s looming shadows and he felt no comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!  
>  ~~Will do edits later for any mistakes that maybe in the chapter.~~ Also sorry for taking so long...  
> Work has killed my creative muse, but I'm trying to claw my way back to all my WIPs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Dub-con again...

Following behind Xacus was the most uncomfortable trek Keith had ever taken in his life. It was quiet, deathly so. Keith felt like he was walking into an ambush, but when none came, he felt relieved and disappointed. All his years being part of Voltron and a Blade member had kept him aware of his surroundings and alert, but when no threat came, he felt like he was built up with a surplus of energy.

The lanky alien turned towards him, smiling with its large doll-like eyes as they came to a door. “This will be your room for the evening. If you need anything, please summon me.” He gave a bow as the door slide open. 

Keith gave a swift, stiff nod before he entered the room with both Shiros in toe. 

The door swooshed behind them and Keith turned, unsure what to say. He knew he should inform them of why he was here and that they would be saved, with the three of them they could hatch a plan of rescue and escape. Yet words were stuck in his throat, the scene before was taking over his brain. He felt guilty as he now faced both. It was numerous guilts, all piled upon one another, stacking against him. 

Swallowing down all the guilt and his other non-productive feelings, he opened his mouth to speak only to be grabbed around the waist and his chin angled up in a metal palm. He felt the words die as Kuro kissed him hard and stealing his breath away, words smothered by smoldering heat and passion. He wasn’t expecting such excitement from Kuro, dimly he heard Tsubasa call ‘ _Kuro_ ’ softly in the background as he was half dragged towards what he presumed the bed.

Using his hands and some strength he stopped Kuro, breaking the wet kiss as he panted. “Whoa! Whoa! Kuro calm down,” he paused the advancement and watched the clone before him. He gasped softly, Kuro’s sclera was now a glowing yellow, the iris and pupil absent. His momentary opening was enough for Kuro, lips found him again as he was devoured hungrily. Keith was swept up into strong arms and his mind being disarmed once again, he could feel his heart pound and his own desires rekindle, there was still that nagging guilt though, lingering in unyielding silence.

Keith was suddenly dumped on the bed and a larger body straddling his lap, he blinked up and found Kuro imposing over him. Kuro was pulling his jacket off as his fangs were licked ardently, his eyes darken predatorially as he kept his eerie gaze on the Blade Leader. “Keith,” he growled and the hybrid-Galran was reminded of Shiro when they fought in the clone facility. It took him back to the memory, but the growl sounded wrong, instead of hostility and imminent danger, he could only hear the desire. It was strange, it was displacing, however his body still shivered, never hearing Shiro’s voice in such a situation was making him aroused yet torn. “I’ve been longing for you to fuck me, the memories from the other me makes me envious. I can’t wait to feel it for myself. You’ll be so good for me, right Keith?” Kuro was endearing as he said this, his thumb tracing Keith’s bottom lip.

He wanted to be good for him. So good, where he would never want for anything more.

Mouth opening, he nipped the pad of a fleshy thumb as Kuro smirked appreciatively.

The bed dipped as Tsubasa sat near, he huffed and rolled his eyes as he began to tie his hair into a sloppy bun that looked striking. “Kuro calm yourself, there’s plenty of time for that later.”

The Galran-like Shiro pouted, fangs poking out dejectedly. “Tsu,” he whined in disbelief. 

“Patience yields focus,” Tsubasa answered with a reprimanding eye, but a small soft smile directed at his twin. 

“I hate that saying,” groused Kuro.

“Keith,” Tsubasa called reaching out, his hand landed on a shoulder. The normalcy of the gesture cooled Keith’s growing lust and reminded him of old times. “I can speak for both of us and it’s safe to say we’re surprised to see you –. Though we wish you didn’t have to see us in this light.”

“It’s a bit of a snub since we’re sex slaves and all.” Kuro huffed; his strong arms crossed over his massive chest. His scarred face twisted into slight annoyance.

“I knew about it before I arrived here –. I met Taka,” he began, but Keith wilted guiltily. Tsubasa seemed to perk up, reading Keith easily, staying silent while Kuro beamed.

“You did? Where did you meet him?!”

Violet eyes stayed diverted, before a determined glint sprouted deep in their depths. Keith gazed upwards, looking grim but honest as he met Kuro’s expected stare. The clone’s expression was hopeful and happy. “Doesn’t matter where –. I’m sorry you guys have to hear it this way, but he’s gone.” He whispered softly.

“Gone?” Kuro asked unsteadily, tone pitching as he seemed to shrink in Keith’s lap. Kuro’s eyes grew big, reminding Keith of when Shiro made sad puppy eyes when hurt and confused. It pulled at Keith’s tender heart, he wanted to hug and kiss his pain away.

“Yeah,” Keith croaked. “I think –, and this is only just my assumption.” He disclaimed quickly. “I’m guessing if you leave the premises your bodies will break down and you’ll die shortly afterwards. That’s what I gather from Taka –.” His eyes dipped down as he thought, mind suddenly a mess. “I’m sure there’s a way to stop this, like an antidote or something.” 

Kuro moved silently off Keith’s lap and stalked away as he absorbed the news. Tsubasa sighed and reached out, laying his hand on Keith’s shoulder again. His face was dour, but his stormy eyes were hopeful a strange combination. “We’ll figure something out.”

“We always do.” It reminded Keith of old times, a familiarity that he hadn’t felt in years. It was easy to feel like nothing changed, but in all actuality everything had changed. The true Shiro was back on earth enjoying his honeymoon with his new husband, Curtis, while Keith was trying to liberate his clones. The thought almost soured the optimistic moment between Tsubasa and Keith. The Blade Leader licked his lips about to speak when two solid hands came resting on his shoulders and a knee planted between his thighs. Kuro returned, eyes burning with something unreadable in them before Keith could decipher. The short haired clone leaned in, lowering as he pressed his lips to Keith’s.

Keith gasped, mouth opening in surprise before he felt something passed from Kuro’s mouth to his and he swallowed unthinkingly. He jerked back; brow furrowed. “What did you give me,” he asked, no demand in his voice nor anger. He could never be angry at them. 

A wicked smirk tugged at those lips as Kuro’s human like eyes glowed purple at the pupils, Keith blinked, and the glow was gone. Almost as if it was a play of imagination. “Something to take the edge off –.” He smiled, fangs showing.

“Kuro, you had better not have –.”

“Or what?” Kuro dared and Tsubasa frown disapprovingly as his brows tilted down. 

What had he taken? Was it a drug, probably, Keith thought silently. He took a calming inhale and watched the twins have a muted staring contest. “What was it?” He asked quietly.

The battle between the two Shiros broke, Kuro pulling his eyes away as he looked at the man below him. “I can’t pronounce the name, but I know loosely what the translation means.” His expression turned playful as he took residence in Keith’s lap once more. “Think of it like this, it’s something to keep your bayard up.” His metal hand fell between Keith’s legs, cupping as he smiled suggestively. 

Keith felt a warmth begin in his veins as his eyes widen and he watched as Kuro popped something in his mouth and swallowed dryly. 

He could assume it was the same drug he had just been slipped.

“Kuro I can’t believe you’d do something like this.” Tsubasa frowned, arms crossing over his impressive chest. “That isn’t meant for anybody except us.”

The Marmora Leader could read between the lines, this drug was something that the brothel slaves either took or were fed against their wills. It made Keith feel a little sick just thinking about it. 

“Look Tsu it isn’t the stuff they give us when we don’t obey or when they’re punishing us –, don’t worry. It’s just the normal stuff that can keep us going all night.”

He was trying to keep his mind focused, but Keith’s attention was already drifting due to the drugs. It was fast acting.

“I know, but we’re only supposed to take it when we have multiple customers. And you slipped it to Keith without his say, why would you do that?”

It was hard to just sit and listen, he felt like he was being bitten by fire ants, painful stings highlighting his senses. Keith’s body screamed at him, he needed to touch and be touched, have skin on skin contact, but he didn’t move. His eyes trek from one scarred face to another as they spoke heatedly back and forth.

“You know why, Tsubasa,” Kuro groused darkly. “He has to fuck us, or we’ll be punished, y’know they check us for our client’s DNA.” Keith could understand the subtlety and he knew Kuro meant the word _cum_ , it made him feel hollow despite his growing arousal. “And –,” he hedged softly, the voice lost its heated tone, but that was the moment Keith’s mind truly lost focus except for the liquid fire in his veins that was burning to get out. Barely, he heard Kuro say. – _I want him –, I’ve always wanted Keith_. The soft-spoken words were endearing, a confession that almost sounded like something Keith wasn’t meant to hear.

 _I do too_ –, Tsubasa acknowledged as well. _But not like this, Kuro_. 

Everything turned hazy –.

♥♥💔💔

It was like breaching the warm surface of a heated pool. Though for Keith, he broke away from Kuro’s ass, not having the sense to breath until his lungs complained. Taking a gasping breath, humid air feeding his starved lungs before he joined his mouth where his thumb resided in Kuro’s hole. His mouth wetly lapped, licking, tasting, and opening the clone up to later take something bigger. His lips and chin were a mess of his own saliva and Kuro’s own wetness which he remembered one of the clones murmuring about their bodies being heavily modified. The added slick was a turn on for Keith.

Kuro groaned, his hips giving little thrusts, trying his damnedest to ride Keith tongue. It was intoxicating and he couldn’t get enough, he had never felt so feverish or ravenous, he was possessed and wouldn’t stop until he had both. 

Yet, how had he gotten this far? They were both naked! Keith couldn’t remember, only knowing that there was a sense of pleasurable sensations that he distantly recalled but no memory associated with it. It reminded him of being black out drunk and then waking, trying to recollect as the world continued to move around him unfazed by his disorientation. He had been drugged, was still drugged, nevertheless, at least he had some awareness back, but he was sweating, sweltering in furnace like heat. His thumb rubbed the pinkened hole, stretching, and tugging the puckered rim as he fought to press his own tongue in beside it. Kuro gasped; his shimmying hips pressed into Keith’s face. 

“Keith – ohn – Keith,” Kuro’s voice drifted on the air, sounding on the cusp of begging. It sounded lovely to his ears. Keith moaned himself, especially as a hand came to his hair. It was Kuro’s hand. The palm and fingers nestled into Keith’s thick dark hair, before giving a tug, pulling almost painfully. “Keith!” There was urgency. “Fuck. Me. Now!” The plea in his voice was now gone.

Keith pulled his swollen lips away, blinking as he was freed from the grip as he met eyes with the other’s glowing yellow.

“I got you,” he murmured as he let his hands run over a firm round ass as he tried to soothe Kuro’s impatient nerves. He knew his face appeared a slick mess, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “I got you,” he repeated.

The Galran-esque clone’s eyes soften, and he licked his lips before he took a calming breath. “I know, now c’mere.” 

Keith almost moved, mounting over Kuro but he paused. Even in his muddled brain he knew he had to stretch him open before he could give Kuro what he needed. The former Paladin swallowed and let his hands petting over a wide back that dipped tantalizing before him. “I have to stretch you some more.”

“He’ll be fine Keith,” Tsubasa drawled softly. “Our bodies are – different now. We’re made for this.” Keith listened to the calming voice and his eyes drifted, seeing Tsubasa sitting tranquilly, just watching the two. Keith felt shame as he hadn’t paid any attention to the other. The long-haired clone’s scarred face morphed into sheepish reassurance. “Don’t make that face Keith, I’ll have you soon enough.” He assured delicately with a tender smile.

“C’mon Keith,” Kuro purred garnering his attention again. 

Keith moved, draping himself over that larger body. He felt his cock pressed, sandwiched between two bouncy yet strong globes and he rocked, teasing both of them. His cock dragged back and forth between his spit and Kuro’s wetness. A hand touched softly, and he melted into the touch until the world spun and he found himself on his back. Kuro reacted so fast and Keith wasn’t his typical alertness as he was effortlessly flipped. He hadn’t expected the Shiro clone to grapple suddenly, but it didn’t dampen his desire, no, it only enflamed his passion. Keith found his eyes landing on a wide back as his hands found slender hips and a huge ass before him.

Kuro raised on his knees as he took hold of Keith’s cock and angled, teasing the crown to kiss his puffed rim, stroking it as he nudged against it. Keith gave a soft breath and Kuro moaned brokenly. He felt the cockhead prod passed the entrance and he sighed, as he adjusted, beginning to gradually sink. Keith groan melted into a growl as seconds ticked by while his cock was devoured, slip into a greedy drenched hole.

“K-Keith!”

It was heaven to hear that deep voice hitch, Kuro sank the last few inches, bottoming out and resting. Hips rocking against Keith’s pelvis as he tried to stuff more cock deeper into his ass, he was at the base of the dick he saddled on. Keith let out an exhale, his hands widen, fingers flexed as he tried to part those cheeks to have a clear view. He was somewhat successful as he could see where they were joined, he was sheathed deep inside and could see that Kuro was growing wetter. It was a strange concept; the thought didn’t last as the larger body raised using strong thighs to slowly hoist up. Kuro leaned a little forward and Keith could feel the mattress dip as the other placed his hands on the bed to steady himself. Once secure, Kuro drew further up and he took a steadying breath before he slid back, his ass taking Keith easily in one pass as if pliant and supple which Keith groaned as he watched. Attention glued to his cock disappearing again into Kuro, it reminded him of the best of magic tricks and one he’d never tire of.

“Kuroo! Uhn!”

It was a minute or two of finding the perfect rhythm and angle before Kuro found it and his head fell back, giving Keith a sight of his face displaying his ecstasy freely. The Blade Leader bit his lip and kept his hands trained on thighs as he tried his best to meet those gyrating hips as they rode up and down on his cock, his pelvis moved upwards as Kuro descended and he’d grind against that amazing ass which caused the other’s panting to hitch and soft moans to bleed from his lips. Kuro’s low pulchritudinous whines were everything to Keith.

The short-haired clone changed his positioning. Getting off his knee, he planted his feet on the bed, displaying how impressively strong he was as he leaned back almost draping over Keith’s chest as his hand fixed on either side of Keith’s torso. Keith found his hands now taking hold of sides rather than ass as the other continued to ride his cock non-stop, showing he was skilled. _Very skilled_! Keith was chewing his lip painfully to keep from getting swept away. He didn’t want to come yet.

Raising his own knees, he situated his feet on the bed as well and continued to meet Kuro’s movements without fail. He heard a surprised gasp and an uninhibited moan bayed outwards, blanketing the room. “Keith – _fuck_ –! There – mmm,” the encouragement doubled his efforts. “Ahn!” Their sex was getting louder now, the heat the two of them were radiating turned to sweat, skin sticking with each damp pass as slapping echoed. He could feel Kuro growing wetter, the slick was sliding down his cock and coating his balls, his silk smooth walls constricting Keith’s hard cock. 

“Kuro,” he growled, fingers tightening their grip as he felt a wild want manifest as he fucked his hips into Kuro. He could feel his own Galra instinct bombard his body.

“It’s good – so good! Keith!” Kuro voice pitched as he lost himself further, babbling praise as he rode Keith reverse style. “You’re so good for me! Keith!”

Just hearing the encouragement further stroked his want to please and posses all of the man above him. Sitting up, he hugged the other’s strong middle before he maneuvered, embracing and pressing the other rocking hips flushed to his pelvis as he lifted and moved. Kuro made a surprised noise, but then chuckled airily as he was lowered, he folded his arms under his head as he stood on spread knees, hips lowered towards the bed. Keith mounting over him and squeezing his hips for purchase. He began to press his mouth all over that glistening back, kissing, licking and biting his affection into that soft skin.

“Gonna fuck me good?” Kuro teased playfully.

Grunting in response, Keith drew his narrow hips back before slamming forward, Kuro choked out a startled moan as the Galra-hybrid quickly found his sweetest of spots and began to mercilessly batter his prostate. 

The dual haired man cursed and growled now, howling as he was pounded persistently, the sweet words and praise were gone along with the breathy moans and honied panting. Now Kuro was nearly feral, snarling and biting sheets as he was assaulted in the best of ways, openly yielding for Keith –.

The younger man didn’t let up, he could feel his thighs coated in Kuro’s bodily lubricant as each drive of his cock resulted in wet squelching, his balls became taut and it was almost bordering on painful. He could feel the achiness again, his release approaching, stitching across the surface of his skin in goosebumps as he knew he’d be crashing headlong into a strong orgasm. “Kuro,” he pleaded softly. 

“Yeah Keith, me too.” He sucked in a hissing breath. “I can feel you getting bigger – unn – stretching me,” he described huskily. “Fuck me harder and I’ll come sweetheart.” Keith rammed forward, the slapping sounding fleshier. “Uhn – jus’ ah like that!” Kuro whined and rocked back, ass meeting Keith’s throbbing cock as he wasn’t one for being a passive partner, he praised and cursed, growled and keened while being fucked senseless.

Keith leaned forward, raising higher as he laid his torso on Kuro’s strong sweat soaked back, draping himself over him. Arms wrapped around and hips rolling in powerful circles before he drew back to plunge forward, knowing how Kuro wanted to be pleased. “C-Close,” he warned lowly, his voice was deeper and huskier, it sounded like someone else spoke on his behalf.

The clone whined, keening loudly though trying to fight his sounds. Kuro was failing at keeping his voice at bay, he was becoming stiff, body locking up as he was growing close. Keith reached his hand down, under the older man to stroke his dick but his hand was batted away. 

“Don’t baby, wanna cum untouched from your cock. _Please_ ,” his voice implored softly, and Keith would never deny him anything, could never dream of it. His hand reaffixed to his sides and he could feel his own orgasm finally creeping over him, readying to devour in a burning and all-consuming fire. 

“Ah shit – fuck,” he choked as he tried to hold off, but it was inevitable. Just like he couldn’t stop breathing he couldn’t stop from coming. “Ku-Kuro!” Brokenly whimpered. He moaned desperately, punched out in length as he shuddered, and hips stuttered against the plush ass as he spilled deep inside. He felt Kuro tightening around him, body preparing to milk him, and Keith welcomed it.

Kuro drew in a painful sounding gasp and then howled as he began to orgasm, body rhythmically clenching down on Keith’s cock, as he spilled between his legs and on the bed –.

Slumping, Keith was absolutely boneless against Kuro, as he could feel his cock twitch and soften inside as he was slowly being squeezed out from the clone below. During his rush of hormones and spilling his load he felt like he lost precious seconds. The Marmora made small sounds between his breathless gasps. They both trembled in aftershocks, honied afterglow saturated them equally. 

“Keith.” Drawing to attention from his satiated laziness, violet eyes fell on the other twin. The far-side of the bed shifted with Tsubasa standing and removing the voluminous robes of alien silk as they pooled around his feet on the floor, his strong body fully displayed. Keith felt his mouth dry up and his cock twitch in interest. The tiredness seeped out and a newfound energy bloomed.

His resting was short-lived, satisfaction already waning in the face of the long haired man before him, who stood naked and beckoning for him. Keith moved, giving Kuro a reprieve as he crawled over to the vision before him. Tsubasa smiled that inviting _Shiro_ smile that melted Keith’s heart with little effort.

The drugs and the two were going to kill Keith before he could save them, the night suddenly felt never-ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another!!  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


End file.
